sleepless lulaby
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Ryan came into Jack Mercer's life and then was taken away. how is he going to feel when she once again comes into his life? better than it sounds I promise! please read and review. writing this on my phone so sorry if there are mistakes I missed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Four Brothers, the plot of the movie or its characters. But I do own my Ryanann and her family they came from the depths of my own imagination!**

_____________________________________

Jack sat his tray down on his regular lunch table and took a seat as his normal group of friend sat around him. He ignored their normal talk of the band and looked around the lunch room. He spotted April and winked at her. He had been dating her for a little over a month and he still couldn't believe it. She was on the cheerleading squad and had been dating a senior football player till she met him. She was also very beautiful with long blonde hair, big green eyes, great body and dimpled cheeks when she smiled. Bobby constantly reminded him that he was lucky to get noticed by a girl like her.

April blushed when she saw him wink at her then went to sit with her other cheerleading friends.

"Cheertroseous." Jack's best friend said with a pretend gag. "What do ya see in dat brainless Barbie wanna-be whore?"

"Ouch harsh words." Lucas said with a laugh. Jack glared at both of them.

"She's not brainless and she's not a whore." Jack protested. "I wish you'd just get to know her Ryan. You may like her."

Ryan laughed. "Oh boy please. I don't like fake as chicks like dat. By dog has more since than that Barbie, and you know Blue runs into walls."

"She fake huh?" Lucas said with a laugh. "This coming from the white girl with braids."

"Fuck you man! Its not my fault my stepdaddy thinks I need look more like his kid." Ryan said the anger flared in her eyes. The guys all knew her hair was a touchy subject.

"I think you're just jealous that she looks better in a skirt than you do." Paul said looking Ryan up and down.

"Boy take yo eyes off of me before I poke dem out with my fork!" Ryan said pointing her fork at him. "And for yo information I do wear girly shit like dat. But you all seem to forget dat I am in fact a female. So instead of listening to you's all bull shit I don't wear skirts and shit."

Jack rolled his eyes as Ryan went on with her rant. He had been friends with her since they were eleven. Now they were sixteen and she was still his best friend. Her real name was Ryanann Depree. She moved to Detroit after her mother remarried and her Stepfather adopted her. So now she belonged to Isah Depree, the biggest drug lord on that side of Detroit. He also had two sons Tarrence and Jahmal. They had a grudge against the Mercer boys ever since Angel stole Tarrence's girl. They took their hatred of the Mercers out on Ryan constantly. That's how she got the small scar above her left eyebrow. It was the only one visible, but Jack knew she had to have more. She hid it from Jack and never admitted it.

Jack smiled at her sadly. Ryan was a very attractive girl. She had a perfect pearly white smile, her big round blue eyes were almost turquoise. Her dark brown hair was usually done in braids and beads and her skin was a flawless porcelain. Yet despite her beauty she never had a boyfriend.

Ryan looked up at Jack and smiled then went back to picking on the other guys sitting with them. When the bell rang Ryan stood up, grabbed Paul's her hands and licked his cheek before she raced off.

"Awe sick!" Paul demanded wiping his cheek off. He then glared at Jack. "That bitch is lucky she's friends with you or I would kick her out of our group a long time ago!"

Jack smirked. "Your just pissed because she won't sleep with you."

Paul growled something then walked away as April came up behind him and took his hand. Jack jumped but smiled when he saw April.

"Oh sorry Jack. I keep forgetting." She said just as they walked past Ryan.

"See brainless." Ryan said walked in step with them.

"At least I didn't sleep my way into the band." April snapped and Jack groaned as he sent a warning glare at Ryan. She saw and smirked.

"Ya need a ride?" Ryan asked. "I gotta avoid my place for a while. Da Dicks heads are seeking blood."

"Yeah see you after school." Jack and April tightened her grip on his hand. "Bye Ryan."

"See ya." Ryan said. "Bye skank."

"Whore!" April called after her. Ryan laughed and flipped them off behind her back.

"How can you be friends with that Freak?" April said sticking her nose in the air.

"She's not a freak April." Jack protested. April just snickered.

"Whatever you say." April said kissing his cheek and walking away.

*~*

Ryan sat on the hood of her yellow 2002 Pontiac Aztek as she waited for Jack. She saw him coming towards her and groaned. April was walking next to him along with a couple of her cheerleadering friends.

"Well if it isn't the lesbian gangster." April said with a smirk. Jack glared at her but said nothing.

"Where did you lift that car from?" One of April friends asked with a smirk. "Some homeless man?"

"Well Cassie it was suppose to be yo's. But after I Fucked yo daddy he gave it ta me instead." Ryan said with a sweet sarcastic smile.

"Bitch say that to my face!" Cassie said taking a small step forward. Ryan Slid off her car with a small laugh.

"I believe I had the first time." Ryan replied licking the corner of her mouth. "But if you want me to say it again I'd be more than happy to."

Jack rolled his eyes and stepped between Ryan and Cassie. He smirked down at Ryan knowing she was the only one that could see. "You've been listening to Bobby to much."

Ryan didn't smile. "Whatever man, I'm out."

Ryan headed for the drivers side of her car and just before she got in Cassie decided to get in a last word.

"Crack whore!" Cassie said. Ryan headed for Cassie so fast Jack almost didn't get a hold of her. He grabbed her around the waist but she was fighting to get to Cassie.

"Bitch I will Fuck you up!" Ryan demanded pushing away from Jack and getting in Cassie's face. Even though Cassie was a couple of inches taller than Ryan she seemed to shrink under Ryan's approach. "You eva call me dat again you'll have more dan dat nose ring whole in yo face."

"Was that a threat?" April asked backing up her friend.

"No bitch dat was a Fucking promise." Ryan said with so much anger in her voice the other girls took a step back. Jack grabbed her arm and without thinking she pulled her hand away and hit him. Jack froze as all the painful memories of being beaten came back to him. Without saying a word to Jack she got into her car and drove away without Jack. She drove to the Mercer house and walked up to the front door. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey Ryanann. Jack isn't home yet honey." Evelyn greated. Ryan looked up at Evelyn and leaned against the kitchen door frame.

"I hit Jack." Ryan said and Evelyn's eyes got huge. "Evelyn I didn't mean too! I swear! His girlfriend and her cheerleadering zombies were attacking me and I snapped. Jack tried to stop me and I guy him."

Evelyn went to the girl's side as Angel walked down the stairs.

"Yo Ry, what you doin here?" Angel asked. "Where Cracker Jack?"

"Gettin a ride from dat scank of his." Ryan replied with a snarl.

"Ryanann." Evelyn warned.

"Sorry Evelyn." Ryan said with a sigh. The front door opened and Jack walked in with April at his side. The moment April saw Ryan she walked up to her with a very pissed off look in her eyes.

"Havent you done enough whore!" April practically screamed.

"Dont even start on me!" Ryan yelled back. "I'll rip dat bottle blonde hair of yo's right off of yo head! So back up out of ma face before I royally screw you up!"

Angel grabbed Ryan and held her back. He knew how hard she had it at home and knew she wasn't scared to permanently hurt April.

"Damn girl chill." Angel said as Jack left the room. He hated fighting. Neither April or Ryan seemed to notice him leave.

"Why don't you go home to your crack selling father. He's the only one who could love a lesbian whore like you any way." April yelled and the room seemed to go dead silent. Ryan began to shake with anger in Angel's arms.

"Girl I don't know you but you better get the hell outa here before Ryan rips ya in two." Angel said as Evelyn lead April to the door. Evelyn said goodbye and invited April back later for supper. She then walked back to the dining room where Angel still had a hold of Ryan.

"You can let her go now Angel." Evelyn said. "April has gone home."

Angel shook his head and looked down at the still shaking Ryan. "Do you know where she lives?"

Ryan nodded.

"See that's why I ain't letting her go." Angel said. "The moment I do she be out that door and kicking that April chicks ass."

"Let her go Angel." Jack said from the stairs. Angel did and Ryan turned on Jack. She shook her head as if she was disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry dat I hit you Jack. Ya know I never meant to do dat. But I can't be friends with dat." Ryan said sadly. "And I can't be friends with her boy neither. I'm sorry Jackie. I'll always be there for ya but not when she in da picture."

Ryan left and Jack looked sadly at his mother. He felt like he was being abandoned again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan watched her old table from afar from an outside table. She sat by herself now since no one had the nerve to talk to her. Her fight with Cassie in the parking lot had gone around the school like wild fire and no one seemed willing to push her buttons. With a heavy sigh she turned away and took a bite of her hamburger. It had been almost a month in a half since she last talked to Jack. She missed her best friend. She was the only one she could run too when Tarrence and Jahmal hurt her even though she believed he didn't know they were doing it. But now that they knew she was no longer friends with Jack they hadn't laid a hand on her.

"Yo Ry! What's up you little Lesie?" Ryan didn't look up. She knew exactly who the voice belonged to. "What not happy to see me? You and the Fairy get into a lovers spat?"

Ryan glared up at the eldest Mercer. He had been out of school for quite some time but when ever he came back he always stopped by to see how Jack was doing before he went home.

Ryan stood up and was about to walk out when Bobby stopped her. "Where is Jackie? I never see you with out him not far behind."

"I'm not his Fucking baby sitter Bobby." Ryan growled. "Find your brother on your own."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bobby asked. "Get Fucked the wrong way? Damn I just asked a simple question. Where's your coat? Its a little cold out here for just jeans and a t-shirt."

"Its in Jack's room." Ryan said crossing her arms across her chest. "Its been there for a couple months now because I don't go there any more."

"When the Fuck did this happen? You two fruit loops used to be attached to the hip." Bobby said sitting down at the table and motioned for Ryan to sit down. He didn't really like Ryan but she meant a lot to Jack so if something was wrong Bobby wanted to know.

"Ask the Cheer whore." Ryan said pointing inside the lunch room where April was sitting down next to Jack. Ryan then quickly left when Bobby's attention was on his brother. She didn't want to talk about Jack any more. Bobby stood up and watched Jack. His brother didn't seem to notice how annoyed his friends were getting with April. But he did watch Ryan walk past. He acted like he wanted to go after her but April pulled his attention back to her. Bobby might not have liked Ryan but he didn't like April any better.

Bobby noticed a teacher walking towards him and decided it was a good time to go see his mother. He drove home thinking of how Ryan was acting, how hurt she seemed. He parked out in front of the house and Evelyn came to the front door.

"Welcome home Bobby." Evelyn greeted. "Come on in I just made lunch."

Bobby smiled and walked in to the house. He should have known that the rest of the family would have been there. Eighteen year old Angel who was about to join the marines was sitting by the record player. Jerry was sitting on the couch with his wife. They all stood up when Bobby walked in and gave him a hug. When Evelyn walked back into the kitchen with Jerry's wife Angel gave Bobby that look that said they needed to talk.

"You stop by the school?" Angel asked and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah man I did." Bobby said in a concerned tone of voice. "Talked to Ryan. She was sitting out side in the cold in nothing but a t-shirt and she was a little on the blue side. She said her coat has been here for a while. What's up with her and Cracker Jack?"

"The problem is that blonde chick Jackie is dating." Jerry said leaning back in his chair.

"She was out of line dog." Angel said shaking his head. "I don't know how it started. But you know Ryan. She don't watch her mouth. She like a female version of Bobby."

"So what happened?" Bobby asked.

"Ryan came here and looked upset. She was talkin ta mom." Angel explained. "Jack and April came in and April jumped Ry. Said she had done enough already. Ryan den told her to back off or she'd practically kill her. That's when April went to far. She told Ryan to go back to her father cause he was da only one who could love her."

Bobby sucked in air and shook his head. "Damn. So Jack took April's side I'm guessing."

"Naw man." Angel said shaking his head. "Ryan just said she couldn't be friends with April and she Couldbt be friends with Jack while she was April's boy. She hasn't been back since."

Bobby sighed and sat back on the couch. He didn't like the sound of the situation.

"Time to eat boys." Evelyn called and the guys put the problem of Jack and Ryan to the back of their minds.

~*~

That night Ryan climbed the gutter to the roof of the Mercer's house. She knocked on the second story window hoping that Bobby hadn't taken Jack's room and made Jack sleep on the couch. When no one came to the window she opened it herself. When she was safely inside she closed the window and blindly found her way to the bed.

"Jack?" she asked shaking the sleeping boy. With a groan he woke up and flipped over to face her.

"Ryan?" Jack asked sitting up in bed. "Ryan what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else ta go." Ryan said looking away from him. Jack could tell she was about to cry. Jack sat on the edge of the bed revealing that he was only wearing boxers.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Jack demanded as he reached out for her but when she flinched, he stopped. Jack turned on the light over his bed and blinked from the sudden brightness of the room. He looked at Ryan and could see something was very wrong with her. She held her hands around her sides as if trying not to show she was in pain. "Damn it Ryan what's wrong?"

Ryan jumped at the forcefullness of his voice. Jack could see she had been hurt and the memory was still very fresh in her mind. She was even frightened that Jack might hurt her.

"Stay here Ryan." Jack said getting up. He left his room and walked down the stairs to the living room where Bobby was sleeping on the couch. Jack walked up to him and shook him awake.

"Go away Jackie. I don't care if you had a nightmare I'm not singing your pansy ass a lulaby." Bobby growled.

"Bobby, Ryan is in my room." Jack said. This spiked Bobby's curiosity a bit. He turned and looked up at his brother.

"You need a pep talk or something? Cause Angel's better at the make up sex subject than I am." Bobby said he then noticed how worried Jack looked.

"Bobby I think some one hurt her." Jack said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, you dick lips." Bobby replied sitting up on the couch.

"No Bobby. I mean like beat her. She flinched when I went to touch her and she looked scared when I raised my voice." Jack explained. Bobby then knew something was very wrong. Considering Jack's abused past, Bobby knew he would be able to tell something like that.

Bobby stood up and followed Jack back up the stairs to his room. They found Ryan sitting on Jack's bed with her knees brought up to her chin.

"Oh shit Ry. What happened?" Bobby asked and at the sound of Bobby's voice she jumped. Bobby looked over at Jack. "I'll go get mom. You stay with her."

Jack nodded as Bobby left the room. He turned back towards Ryan and saw her getting up.

"I shouldnta come." Ryan said a little scared. "I should go. I shouldnta brought dis on ya guys."

"No Ryan sit." Jack said moving in front of the window so she couldn't climb out of it. "Let us help you."

Ryan shook her head. "Ya can't help me Jack. No one can."

Evelyn walked into Jacks room followed by Bobby. She smiled at Ryan with a warm welcoming smile.

"Come Ryan, lets talk. Your safe with me." Evelyn said holding her hands out to Ryan like she used to do to Jack. Slowly Ryan walked over to Evelyn and followed her to Evelyn's room.

Bobby looked over at Jack. "She's like you when you first came here. Jackie you going to be ok?"

Jack nodded. "I just want to know she's ok."

"How about you tell me how you two were friends one day then not the other?" Bobby asked and Jack sighed. They both sat down. Jack on the bed and Bobby on the floor leaning against the bed. Jack then went on to tell Bobby how Ryan hated April and didn't hide the fact at all. He told him about the nit picking both girls did to each other after lunch then the fight that started after school between April and her friends vs Ryan.

"You'd be proud of her Bobby. She told Cassie that she Fucked Cassie's dad and he then gave her the car." Jack said and Bobby smirked. It was a line to make him proud. "Things just got worse after that. Cassie called Ryan a crack whore, then Ryan practically told Cassie she would kill her if she called her it again."

"Ryan that little fire cracker." Bobby said with a smirk. Jack rolled his eyes. Of course Bobby would cheer on Ryan. Evelyn walked quietly into Jack's room and the boys turned towards her.

"Jack did you know she was being abused?" Evelyn asked and Jack's heart seemed to drop.

"Sort of. Ryan would snap if some one made fun of her hair." Jack admitted. "She only wears jeans and refuses to show her stomach or wear low cut shirts. I have seen bruises on her stomach a few times though."

Evelyn sighed. "Some one burned her with a cigarette this time Jackie. She's going to be a little touchy and jumpy for a while. But she won't tell me who did it to her."

"Oh I know exactly who did it." Bobby said angerly. "Those Fucking brothers of hers. They are always giving her a hard time about being friends with Jack. They hate us Mercer boys."

"I do know they gave her that scar above her left eye." Jack admitted.

"Ya promised Jack." Ryan said standing in the doorway. "Ya promised not ta tell."

Evelyn got up and brought the girl inside. "Now you know Jack would never say anything, but we are all worried about you."

Ryan nodded and sat down on Jacks bed then laid her head in Jack's lap. Jack hid a smile. He was glad she could still feel close to some one after what happened to her. He knew after he had been abused the last thing he could do was trust people.

"You need to get some sleep Ryanann." Evelyn said with a comforting smile. "You may stay in Jack's room. Jack you can make a bed on the floor. Let her take your bed."

She added the last two sentences when Bobby started to open his mouth with a snappy response. Evelyn smiled a knowing smile up at her eldest son and left the room, taking Bobby with her. She shut the door behind her leaving Jack to make the bed on the floor or to just lay with his best friend. Nervously Jack put an hand on his friends back. Ryan did jump a little but she moved closer to him.

"I wouldn't have told them if I wasn't worried about you." Jack said and Ryan sat up on her elbow. Jack looked down at her then slid down in the bed. Now they were level with each other.

"I know Jack." Ryan said wrapping an arm around him and placing her head on his chest. She was one of the only people she allowed to touch him. She looked up at him an smiled sadly. "Bobby was right... It was ma brothers."

Jack looked at her in shock. "Why... Ryan why didn't you tell mom about it?"

Ryan looked away. "Because ma stepdaddy knows an would protect his sons at all costs. Jack if yo mom tried ta take me from him... He'd kill her. That's just da way he do business."

Jack sighed and hugged Ryan close. "I'll never let them hurt you again Ryan."

Ryan smiled. "Oh Jackie. I don think Tarrence or Jahmal would be scared of a lil fairy like you."

Jack pushed Ryan playfully. "Stop listening to Bobby."

"But he so damn hot!" Ryan said with a giggle. "Them arms of his, mmm body of a god I tellin ya. If I was older I'd so tap dat!"

"Uh gross!" Jack protested. "Get some sleep before you make me sick."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Four Brothers.**

"Its Graduation Day Jackie!" Eighteen year old Ryan exclaimed. As she jumped up and down on Jack's bed. He groaned and turned towards her.

"Go away." Jack said covering his head with his pillow. Ryan just laughed.

"Sorry Jackie-poo can't do." Ryan replied. "Yo girly is gonna be here in like six minutes. Last time I knew she don't like ya lookin like shit. Betta get yo ass outa dat bed before I got ta listen ta dat whiny bitch."

"Awe thanks for the introduction Ryan." April said sarcastically. She then looked at her sleeping boyfriend. "Jack, you promised to look your best today. My parents really want to meet you."

Ryan let out a snort then hid a smile when April glared up over at her. "Sorry just thought it was funny dat yo all been datin fo at least two years and Jack still ain't met dear ol daddy."

"Uh Ryan don't start." Jack said getting up. Ryan smirked and gave April a knowing smile.

"Your right." April said with a smirk. "That would get him out of bed."

"Told ya." Ryan said throwing a shirt at Jack. "Get dressed Cracker Jack. Meet ya all at school."

"See ya whore." April said and Ryan smirked.

"Lata scank." Ryan replied and walked out of the room. Jack looked over at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"I think I liked it more when you two weren't friends." Jack said and April kissed his cheek.

"I'll be down stairs." April said with a smile. "And we aren't friends."

Jack rolled his eyes as April left. He was glad that April and Ryan had become friends even if it took almost a year and a half. April had driven by Tarrence beating on Ryan and stopped to help. After April realized what Ryan was going through she let her guard down and became friends with Ryan. But now it was getting a little complicated. Jack developed a small crush on Ryan but he couldn't bring himself to break up with April or tell Ryan how he felt. And the fact that Ryan stayed the night with him most nights wasn't helping the situation. He wished Bobby or Angel were still around. Bobby hardly ever came home and no one really knew where he was. Angel was now a Moraine and wasn't home much either. They would have helped him with his problem. Then there was Jerry. He was still around with a two year old daughter and another on the way. Jack could ask him but Jerry was never that great in the dating area.

Sighing Jack got dressed then headed down stairs where April and his mother were waiting. April stood up when she saw Jack and smiled.

"I thought you were going to wear something nice." April said with a small pout. Jack looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged. He thought it was ok.

"Whats wrong with this?" He asked and looked over at him mother. "Ryan thought it was ok."

April put her hands on her hips to protest but Evelyn stepped in. She gave her son a hug and whispered in his ear.

"I think you look handsome Jackie." She whispered then stepped away. "You two had better get going. Ryan says she would get your gowns so all you had to do was put them on."

"But I thought you had to sign in to get your gowns." April said looking confused. Jack smiled down at her.

"It's Ryan." Jack reminded her. "No teacher in their right mind would refuse a Depree. Ryan has the teachers scared to death of her."

April rolled her eyes. "Little crack whore."

Evelyn made a protesting sound and April covered her mouth. "Sorry Miss Evey. We joke around like that."

Evelyn smiled. "Thats ok I under stand how Ryan can be. So much like my Bobby that one. But you two really need to get going. I'll see you after."

The two teenagers said goodbye and headed out the door. The moment they got into April's car Jack lit up a cigarette.

"Smoke that shit out the window Jack." April protested. "I don't want my car smelling like an ashtray."

Jack sighed. "Sorry baby."

Jack listened to April nag the rest of the way to school. Most of her nagging was centered around him. His smoking was disgusting, his clothes looked second hand, his hair was getting too long, he should have tried harder in school so they could have gone to NYU together. It never seemed to stop. When April finally pulled into a parking space in front of the school Jack almost sighed in relief. They got out of the car and looked around for Ryan's car.

"I don't see it." Jack said looking around the parking lot.

"She probably parked in back." April said not bothered by not seeing any signs of Ryan. "You know her. She can leave faster if she sneaks out the back."

Jack nodded but wasn't convinced. Something was wrong and he could feel it. They walked in to the waiting room to see their class mates. Paul walked up to them with a goofy smile on his face.

"Couple more hours in this place and we are gone for good!" He said giving both April and Jack a hug. They both could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Your already drunk!" April said in disgust. She pushed Paul away from her. "I'm going to go find Ryan."

"She hasn't been here yet." Paul said. "Got here only five minutes ago and her name isn't crossed off."

Jack looked up over at April and they both went over to the list. Sure enough her name wasn't crossed off and neither was thier's.

"This isn't right April." Jack said getting worried now. "She should have been here a long time ago."

April could tell that Jack was getting nervous. She looked around then crossed of her and Jack's name. "Dont worry Jack. She'll be here." April said then went to go find her friends leaving Jack behind. Jack looked around one more time then walked out to find his mother. He found Jerry first.

"Hey kid! Congratulations." Jerry said then noticed the worried look on his little brothers face. "What's up man?"

"Ryan isn't here yet." Jack said looking around. He noticed Ryan's mom and stepdad taking a seat as close to the door as they could. "She should have been here a while ago."

Jerry gave him a knowing smile. "If you like the girl just tell her. Then you'll stop bugging all of us when she is late and shit."

"Jerry, her family is here but she isn't." Jack said nodding towards the Depree family as Tarrence and Jahmal walked in and sat down next to their father. "What does that say to you?"

"That your over reacting and need to chill before you do something stupid like Bobby would." Jerry said giving his brother a hug. "Now go back and be with your girl and other friends. She'll be here."

Jack sighed and walked back to the waiting room. He didn't even go check to see if she had come. He knew she wasn't going to be there.

As the seniors walked down the isle and took their seats Jerry and Evelyn noticed Ryan's seat was empty.

"Damn man." Jerry said under his breath. He was starting to wonder if Jack had been right.

"Ryanann Grace Hazel-Depree." The principal called for Ryan to get her diploma but she didn't walk up to get it. "Ryanann Depree?"

At once the principal's eyes landed on Jack. When Jack shrugged the principal looked a little nervous.

"Has any one seen Miss Depree?" He asked. No one made a sound. A teacher walked up behind the principal and whispered something in his ear. Sadly the principal nodded and called the next person. Jerry turned to look back at the Depree family but they had left. Red flags went off in his head at once. Something was very wrong. The moment Jack got his diploma Jerry left the room to make a phone call dispite his mothers protest.

"Bobby... I think Ryan is in trouble." Jerry said with a heavy sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Four Brothers**

The moment Bobby hung up the phone with Jerry he got into his car and started to drive back to Detroit. He knew Jack would be driving everyone crazy about Ryan. She was practically family any way. She spent more time at the Mercers' house than her own. He had to protect her just the same as his brothers.

Bobby drove down the street to his mothers house when he saw a girl walking in the middle of the street. She was a little wobbly on her feet and didn't seem to hear him approach. When he got closer he saw that the girls dark brown hair was done in braids and on the ends were pink and black beads. Bobby slowed down and rolled down his passenger side window.

"Isn't it past your bed time Sugar Ry?" Bobby asked. Ryan slowly turned towards him and at once Bobby knew something was wrong. She was walking with her hands under her armpits, her blue eyes seemed glassy, and her already pale face looked paper white. "Hey get in."

Ryan shook her head no and kept walking slowly down the street. Bobby sped up then parked a little farther up. He got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Ryan its to cold to be walking in the little clothes you have on." Bobby said when he got to her side. "Get in my car and I'll take you to mom's."

Ryan kept walking as if she didn't hear or see him. She had never ignored him before. No matter how mad he made her she always had some kind of reply. He had over heard Jack teasing Ryan, on many occasions, about the small crush she had on him. Now she was acting like she couldn't even see him.

"Ryan what the Fuck is wrong with you?" Bobby said grabbing her and turning her around to face him. Ryan looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Bobby..." She said hoarsely. She moved her hands and that's when he saw the blood. On her left side and all over her right hand. Ryan looked up at Bobby and held her hands out as if she was seeing the blood for the first time.

"Oh God Ryanann who did this to you?" Bobby asked bringing her into and awkward hug.

"To pretty. Attract da wrong type of guys. da losers. Da thugs. Da Mercers. Got ta make ya ugly." Ryan said in a trance state. "Cut dem off dat will keep dem from lookin. Ts don deserve ta be so beautiful. Ryanann yo a disgrace."

Bobby couldn't breathe as he listened to Ryan. She had finally been pushed to her breaking point. All the years of abuse she had just taken it, but it had all gone to far. Bobby picked her up and placed her in his car. He went around to the drivers side and drove off. Ryan turned and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Jack thought I's pretty. He tol me so." Ryan said then looked down at her bloody hands. "Not pretty no mo. No one will want me now."

"Dont say that Ryan. Don't you let them win." Bobby said as the anger raged inside him. He never really liked the girl but she meant the world to Jack. If she meant so much to Jack then she meant something to him as well. The last thing he wanted was to see her hurt.

Bobby drove up to the back door and quickly walked around to get Ryan out of the car. "Jack! Mom! Get the door!"

Evelyn opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Bobby was carrying Ryan into the house and the girl was covered in blood.

"Bobby what happened?" Evelyn asked as Jack walked down the stairs.

"Ryan!" Jack exclaimed and rushed to Bobby and took his best friend out of his brother's arms. "What the hell happened?"

"Found her walking down the street that way." Bobby explained. "Jack she's not doing to good."

"Ryanann no longer pretty. dey made sure. No mo attention from dose Mercer boys." Ryan said looking up at the ceiling. "dey hurt me Jackie. But I got away. I'm stronger dan dem."

Jack laid Ryan down on the couch and looked over at Bobby. The look in Jack's eyes was so painful. His best friend was in pain and he couldn't do much about it.

"Jack let me take a look at her." Evelyn said and Jack went into the next room with Bobby. Jack started to pace. He was so lost. He wanted to crush Tarrence and Jahmal for hurting Ryan. Bobby put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know Jack." Bobby said. "I want to get my hands on them too. They make me sick."

"Bobby, this is all my fault." Jack said running his hands through his hair. "Tarrence was giving her crap about never having a boyfriend and being to ugly to attract any one... So I kissed her. Right in front of him. It was yesterday. That's why she stayed here last night. Bobby this all makes since. They hurt her because of me."

Bobby sighed. "Jack you didn't cause this to happen. Her brothers would find any excuse to hurt her."

Evelyn walked into the room looking extremely pale.

"What happened to her?" Jack asked. Evelyn took a deep breath.

"Some one tried to cut off her left breast. But she must have gotten away before they had time to cut too deep." Evelyn explained. "It should heal fine on its own with out stitches but she will have a bad scar."

"Did she tell you who?" Jack asked. Evelyn looked sadly at her boys and nodded.

"Who!" Bobby demanded. Evelyn shook her head. She knew how her eldest son was. If he knew who had hurt Jack's friend he would have hunted the guy down and killed him. That was something she couldn't allow to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Four Brothers**

That night Bobby woke up to the sound of some one walking around down stairs. He grabbed his gun from under her pillow and headed down stairs. He was surprised to see Ryan up and walking around. Bobby quickly hid the gun and walked down the stairs.

"Sugar Ry, what the Fuck are you doing up at three in the morning?" Bobby asked. Ryan jumped and turned towards him. Bobby could see fear in her eyes but it quickly faded when she saw Bobby. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Just a lil jumpy. Not yo fault Bobby." Ryan said as she placed a guitar case on the couch.

"Cracker Jack is going to kill you when he finds out you took his guitar." Bobby warned but Ryan just smiled up at him. She opened the case to reveal a brand new electric base guitar. She let her fingers glide across the strings then closed the case.

"Its sorta a graduation slash farewell gift." Ryan said sadly. "Ya make sure he gets it right."

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Bobby asked sitting down on the couch and leaning back comfortably.

"Away Bobby." Ryan replied. Bobby sat leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Ryan rolled her eyes. She hated it when Bobby pretended he cared. She knew he only pretended to care because she was friends with Jack. Bobby would protect Jack with his life and protecting Ryan was part of the deal.

"Dont Bobby. Don't pretend like ya give a Fuck about me." Ryan protested. "Once I'm gone Jackie-poo will be safe an sound. No more Depree shit."

Bobby shook his head. "This has nothing to do with Jack. Your practically family Ryan. We take care of our own."

Ryan laughed sarcastically. "Not any mo. I'm leavin Bobby. I ain't stayin no mo. I'm gone."

"Where the Fuck do you think your going Ryan?" Bobby asked trying to keep his voice down. "Your eighteen years old, just out of highschool. What do you think you're going to do with your life?"

Ryan glared Bobby down with icey blue eyes. "I don know, but I can't stay here. An I can't put yo family in harms way. If I stay here my stepdaddy goin to kill Jack an any one he thinks knows bout what he did ta me tonight. I got no other choice. I gotta leave."

Ryan picked up a backpack she had stashed next to the couch. She walked to the door and stopped over her shoulder she looked back at Bobby. "Bye Bobby."

~*~

Jack woke up and quickly looked around the room at once he noticed how quiet the house was. He looked at the clock. It was a little after one in the afternoon, the house was never that quiet that late in the day. Jack quickly got up and got dressed then headed down stairs.

"Mom?" Jack asked when he walked down the stairs. He found Bobby and his mother in the kitchen eating lunch quietly.

"Bout time you woke up ya little Fairy." Bobby said taking a bite of food. "Get enough beauty sleep?"

"Where's Ryan?" Jack asked. Evelyn and Bobby froze. They still hadn't figured out how they were going to tell him.

"Jackie, have a seat." Evelyn said guiding him to the dining room table. When they were both sitting Evelyn took a deep breath. "Ryan left early this morning. We don't think she's coming back."

"What do you mean you don't think she is coming back!" Jack said jumping to his feet. Bobby stood up and stood in the doorway ready to comfort Jack when needed. "I don't understand... We could have protected her. Bobby tell her we could have protected her."

"Jack calm down." Bobby warned. "Mom didn't know about it till she woke up this morning and I told her."

"You talked to her!" Jack said his anger rising. Bobby sighed. Jack hated fighting, any raised voices he'd get out of ear shot. But when it came to Ryan, he'd put up more than a fight.

"I did Jackie. But I couldn't convince her to stay." Bobby said as calmly as he could. "She left to protect you and the rest of us. Not to mention herself."

Jack sat back down. "She didn't even say goodbye."

Before Bobby or Evelyn could reply the front door swung open and to young black men walked in. Bobby and Jack got to their feet and stood in front of their mother protectively.

"What the Fuck do you think your doing?" Bobby demanded. "The only Depree aloud in this house was Ryan! Get the Fuck out before I put a bullet through your eyes."

Tarrence just smirked. "We know she here Mercer. All we want is our lil sista back."

"She isn't here." Bobby said getting in Tarrence's face. "Now get out of my mothers house."

"Don play dumb with us Mercer!" Jahmal demanded stepping up to back up his brother. Jack took a step forward but Bobby pushed him back protectively.

"We know Ryan only gots one friend." Tarrence said with a snear. "The blonde fag behind ya. Now where the Fuck is our sister!"

"She's not Fucking here man." Bobby said pushing Tarrence back and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at the Depree boys angerly. "She left because your Fucking father tried to kill her! And I know you both have hurt her! You both are lucky your in my mothers house or I'd blow your Fucking heads off. Now get out before I don't give a shit any more."

"This isn't over Mercer!" Tarrence growled. Bobby cocked the gun.

"Oh I believe it is." Bobby said back. The Depree boys left and Bobby turned back to Jack.

"You call me if they ever come back." Bobby demanded. He then pointed out the guitar case. "She got you something. I got to take care of a few things."

Bobby headed out the door ignoring the calls from his brother and mother. He got into his car and sped off down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Four Brothers**

Evelyn got off the phone with Bobby and smiled. She heard a woman's voice in the background. A soft sweet sounding voice. She didn't sound like a woman that would hang around Bobby, but Evelyn got a glimmer of hope that her eldest son had finally found some one.

Now she had hope for her two other bachelor sons. Evelyn had always hoped Ryanann Depree would have snagged Jack's heart. She was very fond of the girl and no one seemed to be the same after the girl left. Angel was the only one who wasn't bothered by her leaving. He had never seen the look on Jack's face when she left with no goodbye. Bobby never returned home after he left. He called every once in a while just to say hi and check up on his brothers. He just couldn't make himself return. Not only that but he had shot Ryan's stepdad. He still couldn't believe he had gotten away with it.

Jack left for New York a couple weeks after Ryan left. April had dragged him along with her. They lived together for a while till Jack's late night gigs took a toll on her. She couldn't stand him being in the lime light with out her standing next to him.

Jerry just kept a close eye on his mother. He couldn't stand seeing her upset about a girl she didn't have the power to help.

Evelyn looked at her empty diningroom table with a sad sigh. It would be another Thanksgiving were her family would not be together. Three years had past since they had all been together and sadly for Evelyn it would be her last.

~*~

Bobby sat down at the kitchen table almost missing the chair from shock. Jerry was on the phone telling him that some one had shot Evelyn during a convenient store robbery. Bobby couldn't believe it. How could any one shoot his mother. She was the sweetest woman in the world. Bobby hung up the phone when threw it across the room. It hit the far wall and shattered. Bobby's room mate walked in and rolled her eyes.

"Bobby, that's the third phone this week." She said as she started to pick up the pieces. "You mind telling me why you murdered your phone? Loose a bet? Find out your brother is actually gay? Or was it another telemarketer?"

Bobby didn't laugh. "My mom was killed."

The girl froze. It took her a moment to comprehend what he said. "Oh god Bobby I'm so sorry."

She threw the broken phone in the trash and sat down at the table next to him. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "I'll go home with you. You shouldn't drive all the way by yourself."

Bobby pulled his hand away. "No. They don't know about you."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Big whoop. Its a long ways to Detroit and not even a normal person should drive it after news like this."

"You saying I'm not normal?" Bobby asked gruffly. The girl shrugged.

"Take it how you will Bobby Mercer. I've met thugs that would make you look like a kitten. But I've also met killers don't scare me as bad as you do when your pissed." the girl replied. She then got up and walked into the next room. "But either way I'm going to Detroit. With you or stalking you. Your choice."

Bobby picked up his leather jacket. "Try to keep up sweetpea. I don't drive the speed limit."

The girl just laughed. "I know, I've been paying off your tickets for the past three years."

~*~

Bobby couldn't believe she had followed him all the way to Detroit and actually kept up. She did have the since to back off when he went to the funeral. He didn't want her there in the first place.

She stopped at the first coffee shop she could find. She wanted to go to the funeral but she knew that would push Bobby to far. She sighed and bought a coffee then found a hotel closest to the Mercer household. Now all she had to do was wait.

~*~

Ryan walked up the steps to the familiar house. She touched everything she could on the way up the stairs. Nothing had changed since the day she left. She knew it was to early to just drop in on the four Mercer brothers, but she had to see him. She had to see Jack. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. She held her breath as she waited for some one to answer the door. She smiled when she saw the handsome black man answer the door.

Angel looked down at the young woman standing on the stoop. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the back of her head. She was shorter but not too short. Probably only a couple inches shorter than Bobby. But when he looked into those turquoise blue eyes he knew exactly who the woman was. Before he even had a chance to talk she flung herself into his arms.

"Angel!" she said with a squeal. Angel laughed and held on tightly to her.

"Ryanann!" Angel said practically dragging her into the house. "Shit girl its been a long time!"

"Nice ta see ya to Angel." Ryan said with a smile. "Damn you smell. What da hell did ya do? Bath in calone?"

"Funny." Angel said sarcastically. "Yo special delivery. I'm sending it up."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "I get ya back da if I'm still here when ya get back. I got three years of pay pay back to deal to ya."

Angel shook his head. "Just get up there. Cracker Jack needs a friend."

Ryan smiled. "Its good to see you Angel."

"Good to see ya to Ry." Angel said then walked out. Ryan walked up the stairs to see the other three Mercer boys sitting in Jack's room. No one seemed to notice she was there. She snuck up behind Jerry and finally made her presents known.

"Angel must be gettin some ass ta night." Ryan said with a smirk when all three boys jumped. "I could smell his calone a mile away."

No one moved. It was like they were seeing a ghost. Ryan looked behind her then back at the guys.

"You all act like ya thought I was dead or somethin." Ryan said bring the boys out of their trance. Jerry gave Ryan a hug then let her into Jack's room.

"Welcome back Ryanann." Jerry said with a smile.

"Were the Fuck have you been?" Bobby said not making a move to welcome her.

"Avoidin yo sorry ass." Ryan replied. "Word round town was ya had it out for da Depree family... But I thank ya fo gettin my stepdaddy off da streets man. Or is dat still all hush hush."

Bobby glared up at her but she didn't care. Her eyes were planted on Jack. Jack couldn't look at her. Slowly Ryan sat down on the bed next to him and ran a finger delicately down his guitar. She sniffed back a tear and tried to cover it up with nervous laugh.

"Boy you always seem to mess up ma makeup." Ryan said. She then looked down at the guitar. "I didn' think ya would get it. Thought Bobby woulda sold it for gun money."

Bobby laughed sarcastically. Then pushed her farther away from him. "What made you come back?"

Ryan shrugged. "I heard what happen so I came back. Ya had all been there fo me so I came back ya be with you."

Jack finally looked up at Ryan. The moment he did Ryan flung herself at him. She held him tightly to her. "Jackie, I'm so sorry I left. Damn I missed ya like Fucking crazy."

"I missed you to Ryan." Jack said softly. He was just glad to have her back. Three years of thinking she was dead and there she was. Safe and sound in his arms.


End file.
